


Unintentional Mate

by badwolfofbakerstreet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Amara, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Crowley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BTW, Crack, Demon Dean, Destiel is endgame, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, I actually kind of love it, I have no idea what possessed me to write this, M/M, My friend Caitlin told me to, Omega Dean, This is seriously a crack fic, just a bit, yes i do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfofbakerstreet/pseuds/badwolfofbakerstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons and Angels all have secondary genders. When Dean turns into a demon, he presents as an Omega, much to everyone's surprise. Castiel sees it as the perfect opportunity to finally make Dean his, only there's one problem... Somehow, Dean is already mated, he's already mated to the Mark of Cain, or rather, what the Mark houses. </p><p>This is a crack fic, don't take it seriously. I'm insane. It's just fun.... You'll see that as I write more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For as long as Dean Winchester had been alive, he’d come to accept a few things as fact: First, he wasn’t completely straight, without a doubt; the first time he’d felt affection for another guy, he was about 10 and he started getting tongue tied around some random kid in his class in one of the towns they passed through. His name was Phillip and he was gorgeous, he had dark hair, bright eyes. That’s enough about Phillip, the point is, Dean liked the guy and didn’t understand.

Now he understood completely.

Second, the world was filled with complete and utter bullshit; it liked to throw curveballs, if God existed and was actually watching, he was probably laughing maniacally, and doing that thing where you rub your hands together to pair with the laugh. God was a douche, and so were his children.

Third, he was in love with Castiel, least douchey of the angels of the Lord. Yep, there, he said it, he loved the guy. But it wasn’t meant to be, he knew that for certain. Or at least he realized it after he became a demon.

There was something to be said about demons as a race, they altered their vessels in such a way, that after possession, there was no going back.

He wasn’t sure if it was an angel thing too, or if it was demon specific, but they had secondary genders. It was one of the first things Crowley explained to him after he woke up with black eyes. Because Crowley was surprised.

“I was sure you’d be an alpha.” He said, this made Dean confused in so many ways, he always considered himself an alpha male, always got the girl, always killed the bad guy, tried to call the shots.

“What the hell do you mean?” He’d asked, Crowley laughed, putting an arm around Dean like he was about to give him the talk. And in a way, it kind of was.

“An alpha, like me.” Crowley tutted a bit when Dean shrugged off his arm, but he soon recovered, sitting at a table and beckoning for Dean to sit, so he did, his hands folded out in front of him, jaw squared, head held high, “We demons have three secondary genders, Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Alpha’s, such as myself, Lilith, Alastair, hell even Azazel, though I hate to claim him as one of us, the bastard, are dominant-”

“Like Christian Grey dominant or like... A dominant gene?” Dean interrupted, Crowley let out a low growl that made Dean’s stomach twist in a way he didn’t like.

“Both, if you like.” He shrugged and continued, “Beta’s are the worker bees of Hell, Ruby was a beta, if you’d like an example. Followed Lilith around, did what she said, but wasn’t completely at her will. She did sleep with your brother, after all. That wasn’t a part of the plan.”

“Yeah, yeah, alright. I get it.” Dean visibly shuddered at the mention if his brother having sex, “So what am I? A beta? Destined to be your personnel?”

“On the contrary, you squirrel, are an Omega. You, well... You’ve got one major function.” Crowley looked around, nervously tapping his fingers against the table. A server walked by and he flagged her down, ordering two double shots of whiskey, neat, and waited for them to arrive. He then downed his in one go. Dean picked his up and sipped it slowly, eyeing the King the entire time.

“Which is?” He finally asked when he realized Crowley wasn’t going to continue on his own. Must’ve been bad. Dean figured as much.

“Well you bottom for whatever Alpha comes along and decides you’re his or her mate... On the rare occasion that it’s a human omega that’s been possessed long enough to develop a secondary gender, that omega will pop out a few half demon kids.” Dean nearly choked on his Jameson.

“Come again?” Dean asked before laughing, mostly to himself, “No, no, no, Hell No. I aint gonna be nobody’s bitch, no one is coming near this ass without my permission. Plus, how do you even know I’m an Omega? I could be an Alpha, o-or a Beta, gimme time to develop or whatever it is you said I hafta do.”

“No, Dean, that’s only for humans who’ve been possessed. You’re a rare occurrence, your demonized soul never left your body. You’re a Knight of Hell. Your DNA changed the moment you died with that mark on your arm.”

“So how do you know?” Dean asked, trying to lower his voice after his outburst. The people were beginning to look away finally.

“Oh please. I can smell you from here.” Crowley looked offended, Dean didn’t care.

“Smell me?” He asked, shifting in his seat, suddenly aware of how uncomfortable he was.

“Tell me, Dean... Do your pants feel... Wet?” He was staring across at the new demon with a slightly smug smile, but his eyes told Dean that this was a very serious question.

“I don’t know...” He shifted again, a squelching feeling made him gag internally, definitely wet then, “Maybe... Why? What’s it mean?”

“Nothing bad, you’re presenting. It’s called slick, and it’s natural lubricant. Don’t worry, I don’t think you’ll go into heat... Yet.” Crowley sighed, ordering them two more rounds before last call.

“Heat- slick- what?” Dean groaned to himself and downed the rest of the contents of his glass, “You aren’t going to try anything, are you?” He asked Crowley who looked affronted by this suggestion.

“Me? No! Believe me, even if I wanted to...” He sighed and shook his head, “You’re not my type, squirrel. There will be no Drowley.” Dean nodded, brows raised and sighed a deep breath of relief that there wasn’t going to be any moves made by the King. Even still, this was going to be an interesting stint as a demon.

When Dean found himself being cured by his brother, he was halfway glad, anything to do away with all the side effects of his secondary gender. He could smell whatever demon was present, could smell that they were attracted to him. It was a huge turn off, not that he wanted to fuck anyone anyway. He had the utmost desire to curl up in a ball in a corner whenever there was an Alpha present, and it always seemed like it was coming from the Mark, like it was controlling his sexual desires. It allowed him to sleep with that human chick from the bar, but no demons. Never any demons.

He stared at Cas and his brother, having woken up fully from his woozy state after being cured. He smiled at Sam, who smiled back, he could see it in his eyes, the relief at having him back. When he looked at Cas, however, he saw a predatory gleam. That Alpha stare he’d seen a few times from the demon’s he’d encountered. It didn’t make him feel good; what made him feel worse, was that he could smell Cas, the confusion, the anger, the happiness, and the arousal. It was overwhelming to his newly human senses, but also told him that he wasn’t fully human. Not anymore.

He went to his room and waited for Cas to come to him.

When the angel inevitably did, he stood up to meet him face to face. Castiel closed the door behind him and they were staring at one another in a silent stand off, neither wanting to be the first one to move. Cas did, however, and rushed to Dean, pushing him back, back, back until they slammed against a wall and he buried his nose in Dean’s neck, breathing in deep.

“I didn’t want to believe it.” Cas said, almost sadly. Dean could only grunt in response as Cas was currently crushing his larynx and he was dealing with the strange mix of arousal and nausea that he was experiencing, “I always thought you’d be an alpha.”

“That’s what Crowley said.” Dean grunted, pushing back slightly on the angel, hoping he’d ease off. He did, “I take it angels have the same secondary genders?”

“They do- we do.” Cas said, Dean sniffed the air slightly and smirked over at him where he was watching Dean with a sort of fixation.

“You’re an alpha?” Dean asked, in slight disbelief.

“Yes.” He stepped back slightly, his blue eyes finding Dean’s perfect green ones, “Which is why-” He stopped himself, and suddenly leaned forward, pressing his lips against Dean’s.

Dean didn’t expect their first kiss to be a heated frenzy against the wall of his bedroom right after he’d been cured of his demonism. But it was, and it was hot. Cas’ tongue swept into his mouth as though he wanted to lick every inch of it. He’d pressed Dean back against the wall so hard, it was like he was trying to make a Dean shaped indentation.

He could feel Cas’ growing erection against his leg and it took all the self control he had not to grind against it. Instead he pushed Cas back, breaking the kiss. Cas looked at him, his eyes tinted red as though with anger, or possessiveness, and he tried to move back in for another kiss, but Dean held him back.

“I-I can’t, Cas.” Dean said, and it hurt him to say it, though it was true.

“You can’t?” He asked, stepping away from Dean, “You don’t want me? As your mate?” The hurt in his eyes hurt Dean physically and he had to bend slightly to ease the pain in his stomach.

“It’s not that, Cas... I just don’t think I can.” He had to sit on the edge of his bed to relieve the stress it caused him. Castiel regarded him quite closely then, leaning in, he took a big whiff. His eyes widened as he pulled back and he was suddenly on his knees in front of Dean, close to tears.

“I-I can’t believe I didn’t realize it before. I was so focused on what I wanted that I didn’t pay attention... You smell mated, Dean.” He placed his hands on either side of Dean, running them up and down the hunter’s legs. Dean closed his eyes and relished in the feeling, “Did Crowley mate you?” The anger, bitterness, and disgust in Castiel’s voice forced Dean’s eyes open.

“No!” Dean stood, throwing Castiel’s hands off of him, he crossed his arms over his chest and rubbed at one of his biceps, the one that used to house Cas’ handprint. Had he still had it when he turned, maybe he and Cas would be mated right now, and he wouldn’t feel as empty as he did, “There was no Drowley, promise.” He turned back to Cas who nodded, deep in thought.

Cas began to sniff, which creeped Dean out because he looked like a dog, and he followed his nose all the way to Dean’s hidden mark. He pulled his arm out and breathed in deeply right over the Mark of Cain.

“It seems to be coming from here.” He said, and breathed in again, “The mark smells-” He looked up at Dean with wide, disbelieving, eyes.

“It smells what, Cas?” Dean’s heart was starting to palpitate.  
“It smells distinctly Alpha.” His voice was grim, Dean barked out a small laugh.

“You can’t be serious? Is this why I haven’t-” He sighed and sat on the edge of his bed again, Castiel resumed his prior position of worship at Dean’s knees.

“Haven’t?”

“Haven’t gone into heat.” Dean winced at the phrasing.

“You-” Cas growled and ran a hand through his hair, the sight made Dean twitch in his pants slightly, the angel getting all riled up and possessive over him was a sight to behold. Cas looked at him, wide eyed, he then realized Castiel could probably smell his new arousal.

“S-so what you’re saying is-” Dean stuttered as Cas raised himself up on his haunches and smelled at Dean’s neck again, he licked a stripe up his jugular, Dean swallowed against the wet heat, “I’m currently mated to myself.”

“It would seem so.” Cas replied, he moved forward, pushing Dean back against his bed, “And you can’t fuck yourself.”

“N-no.” Dean laughed nervously, the use of such language coming from between those two lips he thought about too much, it did things to him. So many things, “Not very easily, at least.”

“I could help you, if you wanted.” Cas was sounding quite predatory, it was a serious turn on and Dean was finding it easier to fight the urge that told him to say no. He wanted Cas, had wanted him for so long, and now he could have him... But there was just one problem, he was somehow mated to the Mark of Cain and it made no sense.

In all his internal strife and monologue, Cas had begun to rut against him. He could feel their erections lining up through their pants and the friction was heaven sent, quite literally, as there was currently an angel dry humping him.

He decided he could resist the hankering in his chest that told him to push Cas off of him and instead pulled him in, increasing the friction between them. Cas groaned into his ear and began pulling at the clothes that separated them.

Dean first pushed off the trench coat that the angel was for some reason still wearing. As he was unbuttoning the stupid white shirt he always wore, there was a sense of accomplishment flooding through him. He was finally gonna get Cas out of his same old clothes. Even when he was human, he wore the damn white button up!

“Dean, I’ve wanted you like this for so long.” Castiel muttered against his ear and it made him shiver with antici.................................pation.

Before he could respond, however, his right arm acted seemingly of it’s own volition and pushed the angel away. He stumbled back, surprise and hurt marring his features.

“I’m so sorry-” Dean said, staring at his hand in disgust, shock, and awe, “I didn’t do that.”

“It was the mark?” Cas asked, stepping forward once, but Dean’s hand suddenly grabbed a knife and held it out, threatening him.

“I’m sorry, Cas! I can’t stop it!” He tried to pull his hand back, to drop the knife, to do something, anything, that would allow them to get back to their previous activity.

“It’s alright, Dean.” Cas sighed, and Dean suddenly felt all the arousal and sexiness flood out of the room. He looked to Cas, confused, he shrugged, “Angel mojo comes in handy when trying to sway a jealous mate.” Dean watched his hand drop the knife and lower down to his lap.

“This is, crazy.” Dean sighed, Cas sat down next to him on his left side and bumped his shoulder with his own.

“We will remove the mark, and when we do-” He took Dean’s hand into his own, “You will be mine.”

“Gee Cas, way to make a guy feel special.” He laughed, but when his eyes met the angel’s he felt his right hand twitch and had to look away. He needed to get the damn mark off of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't really remember the cop's name from episode one, the one who took Amara home... I think it's Jenna, so it's gonna be Jenna from now on.... Can't wait for the episodes to be on Netflix! ^_^

Dean stood in the restaurant, staring up at the sky. The mark had finally been removed from his arm, it was gone, and he felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He’d never been so happy to have something taken away before. He looked at Sam and smiled, his brother smiled back and they hugged.

“Guess now you can mate with Cas, or whatever the hell it is you two are gonna do.” Sam laughed as they walked out of the restaurant and stared at the empty parking lot. Empty save for their cars. He smiled at the Impala, a renewed sense of love for her flowed through him.

“Shut up, we’re gonna... Well yeah we’re gonna bond or some shit. Don’t hate on it.” He walked to his baby and opened his door.

“That’s so sweet, Dean. When’s the wedding?” Sam joked, Dean punched him in the arm as he started the car. They were about to drive away when the sky opened up and lighting rained down, striking the earth in several places. The brothers watched in awe as thick blackness shot up from the holes and into the sky.

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked, and before they could drive away, they were enveloped in darkness.

Dean stood in the middle of the open landscape they were just in, unsure of how he’d gotten out of the car so quickly. Before him stood a woman, she was gorgeous and her dress really showed off her boobs. She smiled at him, her eyes in a wide sort of awe.

“Dean.” She said simply, Dean felt the urge to smile and swagger up to her, but something told him he didn’t need to impress her

“Hello.” He waved awkwardly, she shook her head at him.

“It’s good to finally be in front of you, rather than inside you.”

“Come again?” He asked, laughing, she winked at him and stepped forward, moving her dress aside. Dean thought he was going to get a look at her when the small mark on her clavicle caught his attention.

“T-the mark of cain?” He asked, staring at what looked like a birth mark.

“Yes, Dean. I am the darkness that was housed inside your body. I am your Alpha, you are my Omega. We are bonded eternally. You are mine, as I am yours.” She smiled brightly at him and Dean thought he could do worse. Then he thought of Cas.

“Woah, woah, woah. Who says I want a mate?” He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her defiantly. She laughed in his face.

“You will come around, but not now. For now, I must go.”

“Where are you going?” He asked, she rolled her eyes at his possessiveness.

“I’m going to turn into a baby and then grow up, eating the souls, grace, and demonized souls of anyone I can for seemingly no apparent reason other than your character development.”

“What, ew, why?” Dean asked, but she was already gone, and the world around him went black.

He woke up in a field of lilacs, or daisy’s, or some shit. Sam was calling his name, and he finally came into focus. All Dean could feel was hot.

“Dean!?” Sam shouted his name in his usual gravelly kind of shout thing that he does, “Are you alright?” He was at his brothers side, helping him up off the ground. Dean groaned and shook him off, his whole body felt like it was on fire and sore and sort of tingly.

“I’m good, Sammy.” He said, running his fingers through his hair and gasping at how good it felt.

“You sure? You’re looking kinda.... Flushed.” They began to walk back to the Impala.

“I’m fine... I think...” He took a step and felt slick rush out of him, “Shit, Sam... I’m in heat.” He looked to his brother who looked down to the part of him that he should never look and back up, his eyes wide.

“What the fuck?”

They rushed down the road in the Impala, Sam behind the wheel, Dean couldn’t focus on anything but the burning sensation that seemed to be radiating from him and the dampness in his pants. It was agony, every second he went without sex was like being in Hell all over again.

“How are you in heat, Dean?” Sam asked, speeding around a few unmoving cars; he did a double take but was otherwise preoccupied, “I thought Cas said it wouldn’t happen until you met your mate? Or when you got the mark off and the two of you-” He cleared his throat, the intention of that sentence clear.

“Yeah, well, I met my damn mate, Sam.” Dean groaned at the thought of her, “It’s the freakin Darkness!”

“Come again? The Darkness, the darkness is your mate!?” He laughed incredulously, blinking at his brother before he looked back to the road, where he had to slam on his breaks. In the middle of the road was a group of men, road workers by the looks of them, and they were huddled around a body, seemingly eating a person.

“The hell?” Dean asked, trying to push down the pain he was feeling from the heat; he reached for the handle.

“No, no. Stay here.” Sam ordered, Dean retracted his hand and curled in on himself. Sam raised his brows, almost impressed with himself, “Guess that makes me an alpha.” He smirked, Dean flipped him the bird as he climbed out with a shit eating grin.

Dean watched his brother through a heated haze as he approached the group, drew his gun, fired off a couple rounds and then hightailed it back to the car, a female cop in tow. She got into the backseat as Sam got into the driver’s seat and they sped off.

“Is he alright?” She asked, motioning toward Dean, “He didn’t get bit or anything did he?”

“What are they, zombies?” Dean asked, slightly worried they might be.

“Something like that.” She sighed, “Did you?”

“No, this is our first encounter with them.” Sam said calmly, diffusing her worry.

“Alright.” She said, “Take me to the hospital.” So they went to the hospital, Dean hadn’t realized before that she was bleeding quite profusely from her stomach and figured there could be something to help cool his body down somewhere in the building. He laid on a table while Sam took care of the cop and waited patiently, somewhere between miserable and even more miserable.

Some guy had shown up with a baby at some point, Dean wasn’t really paying attention, his mind was running a thousand miles a minute, all he could think of was the Darkness and her skin and that mark and that dress and her eyes and that dress and her hair and her voice and that dress.

Then he remembered his phone, and thought about giving Cas a call, hopefully the angel would want to help. Even if he was technically mated to some ancient evil, he could still ask Cas to... Well to what? He wasn’t even sure what he needed, he just knew that he hurt and his was wet and-he felt the front of his jeans-hard, ridiculously hard. He pulled his flannel down a bit more, trying to cover it. Luckily Sam wasn’t there and no one else was paying him any attention.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing the angel, he waited for him to pick up.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel answered, though his voice didn’t sound quite right, he sounded stressed.

“Hey, what’s up?” Dean asked, the sound of his voice did things to the hunter, it triggered something within him.

“I, uh, well to be perfectly honest I’m struggling with something Rowena’s done to me, how about you? Did the spell work at least? Tell me I’ve gotten this curse put on me for a reason.” He sounded irritable, what curse?

“Yeah, it worked, the mark is gone, what curse?” He felt worried, there was always something.

“Some curse that makes me mad, but never mind that, I’m glad it’s gone Dean, you know what this means?” His voice had become dark, heavy, “I can’t wait to see you.”

“Yeah, uh, about that Cas-” Dean swallowed the lump in his throat; the truth was bound to come out eventually, he may as well have ripped the bandaid off, rather than peel it slowly, “I’m-I, uh, I met my mate, and she-”

“She?” Castiel sounded affronted on the other end of the phone, and Dean was almost certain he growled.

“Yeah, Cas, that’s the thing, I, uh, do you know anything about the Darkness?” There was silence on the other end, “Cas?”

“The Darkness is the oldest evil in existence.” Cas bit out, “What’s it have to do with this?”

“Yeah, well that’s the thing... Um... The mark, was sort of the lock to a cage that held it in... And when it was removed, well so was the lock. So she got out, and-”

“She is your mate? I didn’t think it would have a gender.” Cas groaned, Dean could almost hear the eye roll and the hand running over his face, the thought still made him smile.

“Maybe she just came to me in whatever form she thought I’d like best.” Dean suggested, Cas let out a bitter laugh, one Dean didn’t like hearing. They sat in silence for a time, neither one speaking. The phone was beginning to get hot against Dean’s ear.

“Wait, Dean, if you’ve met your mate, does that mean-” Cas finally spoke, his voice sounding slightly broken.

“That I’m in heat? Yeah. Yeah it does, man.” Now it was Dean’s turn to sound irritable.

“Are you in pain?” Cas asked, Dean sighed, at least he cared.

“I am. It’s crazy, but we’ve got some weird zombie apocalypse thing happening right now, so I can’t focus on it. Just... Promise you’ll be at the bunker when we get back?” Dean urged, Castiel hummed on the other side.

“I promise.” He said, and then added: “I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself, however. This curse is making it difficult.”

“That’s ok, Cas. I don’t know that I would want you to.” Dean grinned, despite himself. Then he remembered his was in a room with a cop and a sick guy with a baby. That baby, the baby, there was something about that baby that made him feel like Jacob Black in Breaking Dawn. He had to protect it from it’s father. It’s sick father, her sick father.

He hung up the phone and stuffed it into his pocket and climbed off the exam table. The baby wasn’t looking at him, per se, but she was gurgling and technically calling out to him. It didn’t matter what he did from this point on, he had to save that baby.

Saving that baby led to him taking Jenna home, and he wanted to go in with her and the baby, he really did, but he didn’t. Not until he got a call from her and turned right back around. He didn’t care if the officer or her grandma were ok, he just needed to make sure the baby, to make sure Amara was safe.

Jenna was acting strange, that was certain. There was something off about all the events, and he knew it had something to do with Amara. He looked at her for a bit, really looked at her. When he saw the mark, he knew. Amara was the Darkness; she was his mate. He had to protect her, or kill her. He didn’t actually want to be with her, but she had this hold on him, this claim.

She was a baby, he could kill her as easily as swatting a fly. He could just press a pillow over her face, or stab her. It would be quick.

Then Crowley interfered, and he lost Amara and any hope at getting rid of his problem before it had a chance to escalate. She said she would turn into a baby, and well, she did. You had to admire her blatant honesty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty Smut Smut.
> 
> Cause I have no self control. 
> 
> Have you ever tried to be funny whilst simultaneously writing good smut? It's kind hard... Heh, get it... Hard....
> 
> BADUM-TSSSS

When they got a hold of Cas again, he was in a bad way. He was laying on the floor and Dean almost ran away from the fear that coursed through him, seeing him in almost the exact same position he’d left him in days before; but this wasn’t the same situation the blood that was on him wasn’t caused by the hunter, and the anger in his eyes wasn’t directed toward him.

“Help me.” Cas said, Dean looked at Sam and then back at the angel on the floor and dropped down to his side in a heartbeat.

“Cas, what happened?” Dean asked, his hands helping to lift up Castiel by his shoulders. Cas gripped onto Dean’s shoulder as he sat up, his hold was a bit too tight, though it didn’t quite make Dean uncomfortable.

“I was held hostage by some of my-by some angels.” Dean looked at his brother, they’d both heard the unspoken words. Cas chose not to say brothers, “Hannah is dead, they killed her... So I killed them.”

“Shit Cas, I’m sorry.” Sam said, running his hands through his hair and over his face, “I’ll uh, I’ll go get the first aid kit-”

“There’s no need.” Cas interrupted him, though he was looking into Dean’s eyes, Dean saw the red creeping up, though whether it was the curse or his alpha, he didn’t know, “These wounds will heal themselves, I just need rest.”

“Of course, we’ll set you up with a room.” Sam offered, Cas’ eyes flicked to Sam’s, and he cleared his throat uncomfortably, “Oh, or, uh... You can just... You know what, Dean’s got you. I’m kinda beat, sorry.” He rushed off without another word. Dean was unable to look away from the angel or he might have smirked and winked at Sam to add to his unease, but all he could do was swallow thickly and wait to see what Cas was about to do.

As fate would have it, Cas simply pulled Dean into him and sniffed deeply, releasing the breath as well as a groan. He could smell the arousal mixed with something else floating up around them and it smelled damn good.

“Cas-” Dean said, the angel still had his face buried into his neck.

“Just... Let me...” Cas’ voice was deeper than usual, it was a tone he wasn’t aware he could reach.

“Alright.” Dean said, waiting for anything, for a movement, for a hand, for a kiss, something. Nothing happened, they sat there, next to the large pile of books that Dean really didn’t want to have to clean up, especially since it all smelled like gasoline, that would be fun.

Suddenly Castiel moved his hands from where they’d knotted into Dean’s jacket. He moved them forward, slipping under the fabric and touching the pads of his fingers to Dean’s bare back. A shiver ran through him, making his whole body seize. It felt good to finally have someone touch him the way he needed to be touched. Though his hands should have felt hot, they cooled down the burning on his skin, it eased the pain he felt a bit with every caress.

Cas was still breathing steadily against his collar bone as he ran his hands along Dean’s spine; Dean was getting restless, he couldn’t take the soft touching anymore, it was starting to hurt more than not being touched at all. He ached to feel more.

“Cas-” He breathed and Castiel jerked his head back, his eyes completely red, and Dean could tell it was a mixture, “ _Shit_ , Cas.” He choked and Castiel captured his mouth with a possessive growl. He sighed into the kiss with relief and did his best to keep up with the hungry kisses, but he was moving a bit to fast for Dean, probably some angel super speed. Before he knew it, Cas had turned them and Dean found himself on his back in the middle of the library.

The dampness in his pants was damn near uncomfortable and he hoped he wouldn’t have to start wearing a diaper or something in the future. He really couldn’t control it.

Castiel finally abandoned his attack on Dean’s mouth in favor of biting and kissing his way down, practically tearing at Dean’s clothes to get them off of him. His jacket flew somewhere, as did his top layer. He was in just a t-shirt and felt unusually vulnerable. Castiel was fumbling at his belt, and soon trying to tug his jeans off.

“Cas, wait, I’ve gotta-” Dean grunted, trying to kick off his shoes so his pants would have somewhere to go, but Cas didn’t care about taking them off, only getting them out of the way and he soon felt a warmth around his too-hard erection and almost yelped at the sensation. It was unlike any blow job he’d ever had before, perhaps it was the heightened sensitivity from being in heat, but it was enough to make him stop squirming. When he told Cas to blow him in the past, he never imagined it’d be like this.

The angel was on his knees, over Dean, his head bobbing and his fingers kneading into the flesh of the hunter’s thighs. His fingers began tracing patterns, circling closer and closer to the center, finding their way through the slick mess that had made it’s way down Dean’s thighs.

He growled once and it’s vibrations echoed through Dean, it was enough to make him gasp out at the sensation; the roll of pleasure coursed through him and he felt Cas slip a finger past his entrance, the intrusion wasn’t as- _intrusive_ -as he thought it’d be.

As he felt his face heat up and his thighs begin to throb with want, a flash of images played behind his lids. The mark of cain, the first blade, then the Darkness and her face, her hands, her _breasts_ in that _dress_. It had him finishing and fisting the fabric of Castiel’s trench coat quicker than he’d anticipated.

He couldn’t admit to Cas that the reason he’d just come was that he saw her, his mate. It made sense, though, he guessed. Cas looked up at him, his pupils dilated, lids heavy with need. He grabbed at Dean, pulling him roughly forward for a kiss that was meant to dominate and it did. The flashes of Her were gone and he could only hear, see, and smell Castiel.

 _Please_. He thought, nay, prayed, and Castiel groaned into his mouth. Before he knew what was happening, Dean’s jeans and shoes were gone and he was being scooped up off the floor and carried through the halls of the bunker. He could only hope that Sam wouldn’t come out of his room at the worst possible time, but even then, it wouldn’t matter. Cas would have him, whether or not his brother happened to stumble upon them.

He felt himself being slammed against the door to his room, still in the hall, Cas was fumbling for the door handle when all Dean wanted was for him to fumble for... Him...

He felt Castiel rut against him and the size of what he was about to experience wasn’t amiss to the hunter. He could feel it even through the fabric of his trousers and he was hoping Cas would remove that barrier soon; if for no other reason than the mess his slick was creating must have been ruining that fabric.

Cas was quick in pulling himself free of the confines of his pants as well as opening the door to Dean’s room so they could stumble in awkwardly. Luckily he had super angel strength on his side and he was able to close the door while still holding Dean.

In one swift movement they’d found their way to the bed and Castiel had pushed inside of him.

The feeling of being filled so completely was new and a bit uncomfortable at first. It didn’t hurt, the slick helped with the pain and ease of entrance.

“Ah, Cas!” Dean said in surprise as he opened his eyes to see Castiel above him, smirking down at him; the sight was sinful and delightful and full of all the other ‘ful’s’ and Dean wouldn’t have had it any other way. Except maybe if the person over him had been-

No, _nope_ , he couldn’t allow himself to think of her again with Castiel inside of him.

The angel began to move then, began to literally fuck the thought of Amara from his mind. With every thrust, his head was being filled with nothing but a steady rhythm of _Cas, Cas, Cas_. His arms gripped at the angel’s biceps, his nails, blunt as they were, dug into the skin. His teeth worried his own lip, his tongue darted out to wet them, and also to ask for a kiss. The connection of his and Castiel’s lips, that was all he wanted, and the angel gave it to him; he leaned down, mid thrust, and when his lips met the hunters, Dean gasped into his mouth.

It was damn good, possibly better than any straight sex he’d had before. And, okay, yeah, sure, when there weren’t any viable females around, it was better than any of the men he’d settled for. Because none of those men were ever Cas, and this was so much more than he’d ever imagined.

Except the closer he got to his release, every time he blinked or shut his eyes from the intensity of the pleasure, he saw _Her_. Her smile, her eyes, her cheekbones, that dress.

“Ah- Amara!” He accidentally let slip and Castiel stilled above him.

“Who?” He asked, Dean winced and opened his eyes. Cas hadn’t left him, he hadn’t made a move to leave yet. He looked down at Dean with a slight glint of humor.

“Uh, nothing- no one.”

“That’s her name, isn’t it?” Castiel asked, but before Dean could answer, he pulled out to the rim and pushed back in slowly, agonizingly, “Your mate, The Darkness.”

Dean couldn’t answer, he could only feel the slow pull of Castiel inside of him as he did it again, pulling out so his head brushed the rim and then he pushed back in again until he was fully seated. He circled his hips and did it again, Dean was writhing beneath him.

“You may be hers, for now.” Cas hissed as he leaned in and breathed in the pleasing scent of Dean’s undoing, “But you will be mine.”

“Yeah-”

“Agree, Dean.” He’d stopped his movements part of the way in, the only thing that Dean could feel was his head breaching his entrance and it was killer.

“Yes, Cas!” Dean said, opening his eyes to look into the blue ones that were hardly even blue anymore.

“Say my name.”

“Cas-”

“No, my full name,” He leaned down to Dean’s ear, effectively pushing himself all the way into Dean again. Cas pushed harder, getting himself impossibly deeper into the hunter, he brushed over his prostate and Dean released a ridiculous groan, one of those noises that he wasn’t even sure he’d actually made after he made it.

“Castiel!” He said, “Yes, Castiel, I’m yours.” He said it in a begging sort of voice and Cas began moving again, his angle was perfect and he had Dean’s legs wrapped around his waist. The hunter was holding on for dear life and by the time he came, he was seeing stars.

After their mutually assured destruction was carried out, they laid there, in Dean’s bed, on the memory foam, staring at one another.

“We gotta get Rowena to lift this curse.” Dean said, Castiel sighed and half smiled, a trickle of blood fell from his eye and Dean reached out to wipe it away. Cas blinked, Dean blinked, but he felt his eyelids growing heavier.

“Sleep, Dean. We’ll figure this out tomorrow.” Cas said softly before he reached out and began stroking a hand through Dean’s hair. “Sleep.” He heard again, but the voice had changed from the deep, rugged one that belonged to Cas, into a soft, female one that was distinctly, Amara.


End file.
